


That's All You Needed to Say

by littleredbean



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Exes, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Mentioned Past Jitzu, Party, Side Chaeyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredbean/pseuds/littleredbean
Summary: When Jihyo sees her ex at a party, she asks her best friend of five years, Nayeon, to be her girlfriend for the night.





	That's All You Needed to Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ggsonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggsonce/gifts).



Across the room, she saw her standing there.

Her _ex._

 _'What the fuck is she doing here?'_ Jihyo thought to herself as she drank from the bottle of cider she was holding. She swore if she squeezed that glass bottle any tighter, it would break in her hand.

They had only split up two months ago, and she was already over it. Jihyo couldn't believe her eyes.

There she was, standing over there, arm slung around her new girlfriend’s shoulder. Smiling brightly, introducing her to everyone. She then remembered why she was here. They had a mutual friend.

Jihyo wasn’t jealous at all. Not at all. She didn’t completely _hate_ the fact that she had to witness her ex smother her new lover in kisses and hugs and parade around with her like the proud woman she was. She had to put this goddamn bottle down.

“Jihyo? You okay?” came a voice to her left. It was Nayeon, her best friend of four years.

As soon as the younger woman caught her eyes, she came up with a plan. Putting the bottle down, she grabbed Nayeon’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Quick, pretend to be my girlfriend tonight.”

Nayeon was so taken aback by the request, but she felt she had no choice. Her eyes followed Jihyo’s hand as it interlocked with her own. They both stood for a few seconds, and before the older woman could speak, Jihyo took a deep breath and they walked away from where they were standing, hand in hand, deliberately past her ex so that she could see.

“Ooh, look who we have here,” the ex spoke upon seeing the two. Jihyo and Nayeon stopped and faced the two of them. “Chaeyoung, this is Jihyo, my ex.”

The girl referred to as Chaeyoung held out her hand to shake Jihyo’s, which she reluctantly accepted.

“And you must be…” the woman opposite stopped and stared at Nayeon. “Wait...Nayeon?”

Jihyo and Nayeon looked at one another before looking back at her ex and her new girlfriend, “Yes, Tzuyu. Nayeon. I’m...dating Nayeon.”

The older woman felt a blush hit her cheeks as Jihyo spoke, but tried to hide it.

“They’ve been best friends for five years,” Tzuyu whispered to Chaeyoung, who did nothing but raise her eyebrows at the information. She directed her next statement at Jihyo, “I never thought you two would _ever_ date.”

Nayeon remained silent, her eyes finding the floor as the younger woman looked to her left briefly, “Well...we are, so deal with it.” The short-haired woman glanced back at Tzuyu. The younger woman narrowed her eyes at Jihyo.

“Well, I guess crazier things have happened. When did you two start dating then?”

Jihyo was seriously backed into a corner. “Um, uh...we’ve been dating for about two weeks.”

That’s when Nayeon looked up at Jihyo, and bit the inside of her lip.

 _‘Huh... I wish…’_ she thought. As she stared down at their intertwined fingers, everything came back to her. She had loved Jihyo for two whole years.

They met four years before and clicked immediately, the two of them having so much in common. But the more they began to hang out with one another, the more Nayeon realised something. She was developing feelings for the younger woman.

Nayeon never once thought that Jihyo felt the same way about her, and her thoughts were confirmed when a year ago, she began dating Tzuyu.

It was like a knife going right through her heart.

She had to suppress her feelings towards her best friend, even when every slight brush of the hand, every friendly caress of the cheek, every look they gave one another, every smile that appeared on Jihyo’s face, every time she laughed, sang, did _anything,_ made the butterflies in Nayeon’s stomach go crazy.

It made her head spin, that Jihyo didn’t know her feelings for her, but was so used to the notion that Jihyo didn’t reciprocate her adoration that the fact they were holding hands at that moment was enough to make her heart _explode._

Every thought going through Nayeon’s mind was enough to put her in a trance as she stared at the beautiful woman to her right, that she didn’t even notice she was being pulled away and back to their original table.

“Nayeon? You okay?” She noticed their fingers were no longer interlocked, and felt a coldness on her palm that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Their eyes met, concern laced within the younger woman’s gaze, “Y-Yeah, I’m good…”

“You spaced out for a minute, I was wondering if you were alright,” Jihyo replied, letting out a meek chuckle, which Nayeon tried to mimic but couldn’t, before she suddenly excused herself and went to the bathroom. Jihyo was still concerned.

Nayeon pushed the door to go into the ladies and stood in front of the mirror, her hands on either side of the basin below. She took deep breaths in and out as she stared at her reflection.

“Pull yourself together, Nayeon,” she told herself. Tonight wasn’t going to be easy, but if she could just make it through the next couple of hours, then she would be okay. It hurt her on the inside to know she was just being used to get a one-up on Jihyo's ex, but she brushed it aside. Jihyo _was_ her best friend after all.

Meanwhile, the younger woman sat at the table and continued to drink the cider she neglected briefly. As she sat back, she wondered what kind of situation she had just put herself in was.

She _loved_ Nayeon, for sure, but could never really work out her feelings for her.

In her mind, it wasn’t to prove that she was better than her ex. It was to prove once and for all if she truly had feelings for Nayeon.

Jihyo couldn’t lie, whenever the older woman spoke of a new person she was speaking to, a wave of jealousy hit her, more so than it could _ever_ have hit her seeing her ex with her new girlfriend.

She took another sip of cider. It broke her heart to know that she could potentially not get the answer she wanted, but she was willing to try.

Once Nayeon came back from the bathroom, Jihyo stood up smiling and held out her hand, “Let’s dance.”

Nayeon smiled wide and took her hand as they both went to the centre of the dancefloor. They began with dancing like typical best friends would, but the later it got, the closer they became.

Standing a couple of feet apart slowly became standing a few centimetres apart.

Linked hands slowly became Jihyo’s hands that made their way to Nayeon’s shoulders and Nayeon’s hand finding their place on Jihyo’s hips.

Dancing like best friends would slowly became dancing like a couple would.

With more alcohol in their systems they didn’t even realise that part way through a slow number, Jihyo’s arms wrapped around Nayeon’s neck, their foreheads were touching and their lips were so close that they could kiss one another at any point.

Nayeon stared down at the gorgeous woman below her. She saw not only her best friend, but the love of her life. The woman she’s been devoted to for two years. The woman she would give up everything for. She saw an opportunity.

As Jihyo looked up at the older woman, she bit down on her bottom lip. She didn’t know whether she could take the risk as her eyes made their way to Nayeon’s lips.

With no hesitation, Nayeon pressed her lips to Jihyo’s.

It wasn’t long, but it was magical. A few seconds in heaven before Nayeon realised her mistake and pushed herself away from Jihyo, the crowd, the music and the venue.

Jihyo stood still in shock, but knew one thing for sure. She wanted to kiss her again.

Four years they knew each other, and for the first time that evening, through something that was only meant to last a few hours, she worked out that she wanted it to last a few more years.

Only this time, it would be real.

Running out of the building, she called out, “Nayeon! Nayeon, where are you?”

She ran a hand through her hair as she searched for the older woman, who was sitting on the floor against a brick wall, tears streaming down her face.

As soon as Jihyo found her, she ran up to her and knelt down in front of her. Cupping Nayeon’s face in her hand, she saw nothing but love within them. And then it hit her.

_‘Jihyo...you idiot.’_

“J-Jihyo, I’m- I’m so--” The older woman wasn’t given a chance to finish before the younger placed another soft kiss on her lips.

Pulling away, Jihyo wiped every tear that felt from Nayeon’s eyes as the older one sat forward, surprised, “W-Why did you…?”

“Because I realised what I should’ve realised years ago.”

There was a pause as they stared at one another.

“Jihyo, I’m in love with you. I have been for two years.” More tears fell from both women’s eyes as the younger pulled Nayeon in for another kiss that lasted longer, and had the older woman place her hands on Jihyo’s waist.

They pulled away after a short while. Jihyo brushed some hair out of Nayeon’s face.

“I think I’m in love with you too,” was all Jihyo said. Was all Jihyo _needed_ to say.

“Can we make this fake dating thing real then?” was all Nayeon asked.

And that was all Nayeon _needed_ to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @littleredbean37


End file.
